


Just think of all the time I’ve been losing finding the right thing to say

by astralplanewife



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralplanewife/pseuds/astralplanewife
Summary: Touya and Yukito decide to be open about their relationship with Touya's family. Goes about as well as you'd expect(spoiler alert!), actually pretty darn well!





	Just think of all the time I’ve been losing finding the right thing to say

**Author's Note:**

> hey my dudes... so i was kind of disappointed in clear card arc so i wrote this projectiony wish-fullfillment fanfic... it's short and sweet(hopefully). not sure if i nailed their dynamic(i kind of exaggerated it for comedic purposes) so feedback is appreciated. i watched this youtube video(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxQYu4MOFCY) about being LGBT in japan and it's really good, i recommend it!

"So you and Tsukishiro-san are really close, huh?"

The coworker asking looked a bit awkward. They were standing in the locker room at work at the end of both of their shifts. While Touya was waiting for Yuki to finish up, the coworker seemed to want to try small talk. Which Touya wasn't technically opposed to. But the subject matter was a bit… Controversial.

Despite that, Touya replied:

"Yeah. Yuki and I have been together since high school." Touya replied.

"So uh, Tsukishiro-san is your… best… friend? Or is he…"

"Well yeah, he is," Touya replied. It's not like he was lying, really, they were best friends. Amongst other things. But best friends were one of those things.

"Hey there, best bud!" Yukito exclaimed, apparently having had listened in on the slightly awkward conversation on his way back from the bathroom. His joking tone was probably only visible to Touya himself.  Yuki patted Touya mockingly overenthusiastically on the shoulder.

"You ready to wanna go and have a best friend dinner at your house tonight, like best friends?" Yukito clearly was having a field day with this joke.

"Yeah sure, buddy," Touya replied back, giggling slightly, as they were heading out the door after saying their goodbyes to the coworker. He shot a look back at them, and they seemed to look just as confused as before. Maybe this behavior was gonna bite him in the ass one day.

But on the flip side, maybe it wouldn't!

 

-*-

 

 "You know…" Yukito began as they were walking towards their subway train station. "Maybe actually telling people that we're gay would be less confusing to our coworkers. And to your family. And to my elderly neighbor who keeps asking me if I have a girlfriend and if I want her to set me up with her surely lovely granddaughter."

"I wasn't denying it though." Touya protested.

"Yeah, fair enough, but I think you have to be super clear on the gay thing, or else people are just going to assume that we're **_just_** best friends that happen to share a bed whenever possible just because of the awesome leg hair friction creating sufficient heat to make sure we don't freeze to death in the winter or something," Yukito said.

"I think you're onto something there… Both with the clarification thing and the leg hair thermodynamics-thing." Touya laughed, but then stopped. "Yuki, please don't think that it's because I want to hide our relationshi-"

Yukito's eyes went wide. "That's not what I thou-" he interrupted, but was then in turn interrupted by Touya continuing his sentence with:

"Yuki, I know. I can tell that you're just joking, it was really funny, don't worry, but I just kind of don't feel the need to make an announcement out of it? I feel like if people can tell people can tell, and I'm sure my family has already understood that we're in a relationship by now."

Yukito was quiet for a little while.

"Touya, I agree with you partly, I guess? I think that our relationship isn't really something that we need to explain to everyone and we certainly don't owe strangers that. And it might actually be a good idea to not be open about it at work… But I feel like, with your actual family, I want to end the dancing around the question. I know that they know already but it does feel kind of weird when Fujitaka-san calls me your best friend because that's not really all that this is, right? I know they won't react badly. I think it will be the opposite in fact, so why not just tell them? It would make me really happy to be able to tell them, and I think it could be good for them too." he said.

Touya sighed. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. To be fair, I have thought about it too. Staying 'closeted'" he did big quotation marks in the air, "is convenient in some ways, I guess, but at the same time…. We have been dating for almost two years now and I don't think we've ever held hands in public. No straight couple does that, why should we when we're not even trying to hide it, really?"

Yukito did a fluttery motion in the air with his hand while simultaneously (sneakily?) moving it towards Touya's.

"We could start now, _wink_ " He said loudly while ‘winking' with both eyes. He grasped Touya's hand and squeezed it.

Touya started laughing uncontrollably.  "What are you doi-Ok ok, that sounds really nice actually." he wheezed between fits of laughter.

 

-*-

 

They made their way back to Touya's house. Inside, Sakura and Fujitaka were almost ready with dinner.

"Touya, should we tell them while we're eating dinner together? I think we probably shouldn't draw this out any longer" Yukito whispered.

"Great idea Yuki! It's like taking a band-aid off, you've got to go fast!" Touya whispered back.

Sakura and Fujitaka gave them strange looks.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"You'll see!" Touya smirked(and winked, for maximum douchiness).

Sakura eyed him verily and did an "I'm watching you" hand motion. Then when she looked over at Yukito, her facial expression becoming a beaming smile. It was very funny.

Touya was still chuckling about it to Sakura's dismay when he sat down for dinner. Yukito immediately started eating very fast, but Touya decided to like he said, rip the band-aid off fast. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Dad… Sakura… Yuki and I are dating. We have been for two years now."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait, was I not supposed to know that…? I'm kidding, it's nice that you decided to tell me." Fujitaka laughed.

Sakura nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family, Fujitaka-san, Sakura-san." Yukito said, "Well… Let's go back to eating!" he continued and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

And that was that.

 

-*-

 

"Hey, Touya, can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Yukito said out of nowhere while they were studying in Touya's room after dinner.

"…. Yuki, wasn't that our plan all along? It has gotten to the point where you kind of don't have to ask, you know."

"Hehe, I know! Just can't get enough of your handsome mug, you know! Speaking of mugs, is that where you kept my toothbrush…"

Yukito turned around, probably to go looking for his toothbrush in the bathroom. Touya loved him so much it hurt, in a good way.

"Hey. Yuki, I wanna tell you something."

"What, it is that you love me or something? That's pretty embarrassing for you! Imagine, you having a crush on me! Cringe city!" Yukito said gleefully.

"No, what I wanted to say was that I'm really glad we did this. It was a really good idea."

"Yeah… I think so too." Yukito said quietly.

" _And_ that I love you, you nerd."

"Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave me kudos if u liked this. also constructive feedback is very much appreciated as i am a novice fanfic writer and i had no beta reader bc i couldn't really find one(all of my friends that are ccs fans were busy).


End file.
